Heart to Heart
by AleLima
Summary: A Deathly Hallows - chapter 6 missing moment. Just a chat between bffs. Hermione and Ginny. Pairing: Ron&Hermione .


**HEART TO HEART**

_by AleLima_

(DH - a chapter 6 or 7 missing moment)

**DISCLAIMER: EVERYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE BELONGS TO JKROWLING. EVERYTHING YOU DON'T, IT'S MINE**

**A/N: I've translated another one of my Portuguese ficlets …**

**So, here you go. ****Hope you like it!!!**

"Hermione, you have to do something. You can not just sit here with your arms crossed".

Hermione wondered how the conversation had turned to that point. Invariably, conversations with her best friend always ended up in the same subject: Ronald Weasley. And Hermione, to be quite frank, was already sick of it.

"I have to do something?! I have to do something?!" Hermione imediately lost her pacience with her best friend. "So far I'm the only one who has done anything, Ginny. AND it didn't work. Or have you forgotten that I was the one who invited him on a date last Christmas?"

"I know you did, but you have to understand that after everything that happened, you know, with Lavender ..."

Hermione let out a chuckle to make it clear that she did not like the way this conversation was going.

"Oh! Don't be childish. All I meant was that Ron is insecure right now. He thinks, or rather, he is sure that he threw away any chance of becoming something more than your friend after the Lavender fiasco".

"Childish? Me? This is outrageous. Just so you know I was not the one who jumped into the first bimbo who gave me attention? Ron is the one who needs to grow up, Ginny Weasley. And it will never happen if you don't stop making up excuses for him."

"Actually, this was kind of my fault. I may have implied that…"

"Stop it, Ginny. You are already making up another excuse for him…"

"Hermione, please, just hear me out. I teased him about how every one else had already kissed someone. I even mention you and Krum."

"I never kissed Krum!"

"Well, I might have lied to him a little bit. I guess he got jealous and overreacted."

Ginny was miserable about it, Hermione could tell.

"Forgive me, Hermione. I thought he would finally make a move on you just to shut me up. And everything would be all right… "

"It wasn't your fault, Ginny. I had doubted his flying skills just that morning. He was already mad at me. I hurt him and he hurt me back. That's what happened."

"But it's over now. You forgave him, right? So, he just needs a little encouragement; a sign that you want something beyond friendship."

"Another sign? I already exposed myself by inviting him on a date. It was hard enough once. Can't you see? It is as difficult for me as it is for him. I'm also afraid of being rejected, Ginny".

"Rejected? Don't be ridiculous, Hermione, my brother is crazy about you."

"I don't know, Ginny. Ron had a relationship with a beautiful girl who literally worshiped him… Perhaps he found out that I'm just a childhood friend for whom he has only a brotherly affection ..."

"Brotherly affection? Are you out of your mind? Brotherly affection don't require you to take cold showers in the morning."

"Ginny" Hermione's eyes widened and Ginny gave her a wink stifling a chuckle.

"Ok! If you're so embarrassed about my brother's wet dreams, I try to let them out of our conversations ..."

"You can't tell for sure that those alleged dreams are about me".

"Yeah, right… He is dreaming about Pansy Parkson while moaning 'Oh! Hermione, you're so hot'. " Ginny giggled.

"If you don't trust me, you can ask Harry, just the other day he run into Ron honoring you in the bathroom."

"Ginny" Hermione's eyes widened once again but she couldn't giggling with her best friend.

When the girls were almost out of breath Ginny went on.

"I just wanted you to relax a bit, you know. After Bill's marriage, everything will change. The three of you are leaving and Merlin knows what can happen. If at least you and my brother could have a chance..."

"Oh, Ginny! I'm so scared! We haven't completed our studies at Hogwarts and ... even Dumbledore was not able to ..."

Hermione could not put her fears into words, but Ginny had no problems understanding them.

"Hermione Granger, I forbid you to think so! In your first year at Hogwarts the three of you were able to defeat You-Know-Who, and have done the same year after year since then".

"We did not, Ginny. Harry was the only one who actually faced him. And Voldemort was weak; he was just a spectrum of what he is now ..."

"... and at the height of his power he was defeated by a little baby! Can't you see what you three are capable of, Hermione? Dumbledore believed in you and gave you all the tools you need to defeat him. He wouldn't trust this task on you if it wasn't so…"

"I know it, Ginny. I want to believe that we are ready and that we will defeat him, but I'm also afraid. We are so young and already have so much responsibility on our shoulders... We have no room for frivolity and flirtations as other teenagers do. That's so unfair!

"That is why I ask you to enjoy the opportunity you have now, before you leave. Be an eighteen year old girl who only cares about attracting a tall, lanky, freckled, with mesmerizing blue eyes and embarrassingly red hair ..."

"Ginny, you are incorrigible ..."

"And that's exactly why you can hardly wait to become my future sister-in-law"

And the subject of their conversation turned once again to Ronald Weasley.

--- THE END ---


End file.
